versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Jet the Hawk
Jet the Hawk '''is one of Sonic the Hedgehog's greatest rivals. The leader of the legendary band of thieves known as the Babylon Rogues, Jet uses his Extreme Gear Type-J in order to pull off heists, earning the title of "The Legendary Wind Rider" Background Long ago, the Babylonians, who were actually aliens, appeared out of a wormhole in their ship, Astral Babylon. However, in order to protect the cosmos from the power they wielded, they took their engine units, the Arks of the Cosmos, and scattered them across the galaxy. They also entrusted the key to Babylon to the leader of their most famous group of thieves, the Babylon Rogues, in the hopes that one day Babylon would be reawakened, before Astral Babylon froze in place and became Babylon Garden. The key was passed down from generation to generation, until it ended up in the hands of a young hawk named Jet. Together with Wave the Swallow and Storm the Albatross, they formed the new generation of Babylon Rogues, mastering the air-board technology known as Extreme Gear to make their heists, all while searching for the mythical Chaos Emeralds in order to unlock the key. Eventually, after winning the EX Grand Prix, they achieved just that and unlocked the Babylonian Treasure: a mystical flying carpet. With that accomplished, they continued on their way, until eventually they discovered a mythical treasure in the ancient Gigan Rocks: one of the Arks. With a new purpose, they set out to retrieve all 5 of them, only to learn that the Arks, when put together, formed a black hole. And so, in order to save their ancestral home, Jet teamed up with his greatest rival, Sonic, to defeat Master Core: ABIS and save Babylon. To this day, Sonic and Jet remain rivals, but their tension has somewhat eased up. Stats '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Planet Level, likely far higher (Is consistently able to harm Base Sonic and characters comparable to him. Can fight with Master Core: ABIS, the core of a black hole, and damage it) Speed: Subsonic '''movement speed on Extreme Gear (Is faster than the wind and can even ride on wind), with '''Faster than Light '''movement speed and reactions (Able to keep up with Sonic the Hedgehog in this category, both in the Riders series and the greater Sonic series) '''Durability: '''At least '''Planet Level, likely far higher''' (Able to take blows from Sonic and characters comparable to him with ease) '''Hax: '''Gravity Manipulation, Able to make the air sharp with the trail of his Bashosen, Explosion Manipulation, Stat Manipulation, Creation, Summoning, Status Effect Inducement, possible Space-Time Manipulation '''Intelligence: Above Average '(Is a very dependable leader of the Babylon Rogues, but is generally not too knowledgeable about things outside of that, preferring instead to let Wave handle it. He is, however, a master thief in his own right, enough to earn the respect of Dr. Eggman) '''Stamina: High '(Is able to race five times in a row without taking a break) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Wind Manipulation: '''Thanks to the power of the winds, Jet can make wind trail behind him to make superpowered turbulence, and generate tornados. He can even make the air itself dangerous and sharp thanks to the wind trail left behind by his Bashosen * '''Space-Time Manipulation: '''The Arks of the Cosmos are actually black holes, which is how they manipulate gravity * '''Status Effect Inducement: '''Anyone hit by Octo-Ink has their vision clouded for some time * '''Summoning: '''The Octo-Ink power allows Jet to summon a little octopus to spray ink on foes * '''Gravity Manipulation: '''With the Ark of the Cosmos, Jet is capable of not only removing gravity altogether, but using it to pick up and throw objects, stick to walls, and dive forward at incredible speeds * '''Explosion Manipulation: '''Certain power-ups allow Jet to create a bomb that he can hurl at enemies to damage them * '''Stat Manipulation: '''By collecting Rings, Jet's gear levels up and allows him to hit harder and move faster * '''Ice Manipulation: '''With his hockey gear equipped, Jet can create ice mines to freeze enemies solid * '''Flight: '''By riding the wind, Jet is able to fly with his Extreme Gear * '''Shielding: '''By collecting the proper power-up, Jet is able to project a defensive shield that can block one attack before disappearing * '''Creation: '''Certain power-ups allow Jet to create items like a bowling ball and soda can to aid in his racing abilities * '''Homing Attacks: '''The Free Throw item allows Jet to home in on targets and stun them with a basketball Techniques * '''Air Boost: '''By expending some air from his Gear, Jet is able to boost forward at high speeds * '''Drift: '''Allows Jet to turn tight corners by expending air * '''Turbulence Ride: '''By riding the turbulence of opponents, Jet can increase his speed and perform tricks to increase his air count * '''Tricks: '''By performing tricks in the air, Jet recovers air to continue performing Air Actions with his gear * '''Air Ride: '''Allows Jet to fly through the air by traveling through boost rings * '''Power Smash: '''Allows Jet to break through massive obstacles by punching his way through * '''Gravity Control: '''Allows Jet to manipulate gravity to hover in midair, lifting all nearby objects up with him. Using this, Jet can manipulate his direction before blasting off with a burst of speed, destroying all objects he lifted into the air. This technique also allows Jet to ride along walls * '''Gravity Dive: '''With this, Jet can use the power of gravity to boost forward at high speeds. Any large object he hits in midair causes him to boost forward at great speeds, known as a Meteor Burst, which leaves behind a ring that others can go through to boost as well * '''Grind: '''Jet can grind along rails to boost his Air/GP as well as take shortcuts * '''Gear Change: '''When enough rings are collected, Jet can sacrifice them to power up his Extreme Gear for a variety of effects, such as boosting the amount of rings he can carry, or even changing his Gear's type altogether * '''Kick-Dash: '''Jet kicks off a wall before moving forward at high speeds. * '''Tornado Trap * Bowling Strike: '''Jet hurls an enormous bowling ball at enemies. Can also be done with bombs * '''Wind Boost: '''Same as the Air Boost, but Jet surrounds himself in wind to both damage enemies and absorb their Rings/money Equipment * '''Bashosen: '''Jet's primary weapon, a steel fan-like device that can be used for melee combat or throwing ahead of himself as a projectile. The trail it leaves behind is so sharp it makes the air harmful * '''Extreme Gear: '''Jet uses these hoverboard devices to race against foes at incredibly high speeds, enough to keep up with Sonic the Hedgehog. Jet can use many...MANY types of Gear, but his preferred choice is the Type-J, a solid all-around Gear with the capability to grind along rails, boost Air/GP available, and increase Jet's speed using Gear Change. A full list of Extreme Gear Jet can use can be found here, here, and here * '''Action Items: '''A series of power-ups Jet can use in order to boost his chances against the competition, or in some instances mess himself up. Some of these include: ** '''Bowling Bomb ** Speed Up ** Ankle Weight: '''Lowers Jet's speed significantly ** '''Rings/Air/GP Up ** Ink Bomb: '''Covers Jet's eyes with distracting colored ink ** '''Octo-Ink: '''Sprays enemies with ink to distort their vision ** '''Attack: '''Jet jumps off his board and runs forward. If he comes in contact with an enemy he damages them heavily, and Jet can also use special shortcuts he couldn't use otherwise ** '''Soda Rocket: '''Provides a burst of speed by jumping on a soda can ** '''Bowling Strike: '''Same as Bowling Bomb but with a regular bowling ball ** '''Target Torpedo: '''Jet fires a torpedo with homing capabilities ** '''Tee Shot: '''Stuns racers or opponents who have the advantage over Jet ** '''Free Throw: '''Tee Shot Jet uses when riding a bike Key '''With Extreme Gear Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Can harm robots like E-10000R and G with his strikes * Destroyed an SCR-GP unit with his kicks Speed/Reactions * Able to move fast enough to ride the wind * Can tag Sonic with his attacks Durability/Endurance * Was perfectly fine being inside of a black hole * Got knocked off his board by Sonic and got up moments later Skill/Intelligence * Won the EX Grand Prix by cheating * Uncovered the ancient Babylonian treasure * Retrieved all five Arks of the Cosmos * Successfully leads the Babylon Rogues * Was a major contender in both World Grand Prixs and is one of Sonic's only true rivals as of now. Powerscaling Jet isn't really known for his fighting prowess, rather relying on Storm as the muscle and focusing on being the swiftest racer on Extreme Gear. For that reason, Jet's foot-speed is likely far lower than that of other characters in the franchise and nothing suggests he scales to their movement speed. However, Jet's reactions are on par with everyone else in the Riders series and Speed Battle, and conversely everyone else can tag Jet with their strikes. Jet also is able to damage and take hits from the rest of the cast when they use physical blows, so he should scale to their power and vice versa Weaknesses * Jet is not very fast without his Extreme Gear * Gear requires Air in order to function, although this has been retconned in future games to some degree * The Arks are useless without Gravity Power * Not many showings of physical combat outside of damaging racers * Extremely naive and cocky, being Sonic's youngest rival tied with Silver * Singleminded in his pursuit of defeating Sonic and becoming the world's fastest Sources Sonic Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SEGA Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Faster than Light Category:Subsonic Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Explosives Users Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Space Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Shield Users Category:Planet Level Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Animals Category:Anti-Heroes